history of a black
by meily Black
Summary: el hijo de Draco Malfoy, Scorpius, se encuentra con una chica nueva en su colegio, quien es? que pasara? mal summary , sorry.
1. Mery Elisabeth Black Dumbledore

Chics espero que sean buenas conmigo, estoy muy enganchada a la mayoría de historias de esta página, soy escritora desde hace muy poco tiempo, y este es mi primer fic. Decirles que solo la mitad de los personajes van a ser de Harry Potter. Por eso, decir que esos personajes solo los e tomado prestados de J.(o era K.?). Bueno espero que os guste y muchas gracias por leer.

**History of a Black**

**chap.1: primer encontronazo**

Al salir de la tienda cargada de libros decidí ir a comprar el uniforme nuevo para entrar a Hogwarts, después de haber pasado los últimos 5 años en Durmstrang. Al entrar en la tienda choco con alguien provocando que todo lo que había comprado hasta ese momento cayese al suelo. Al alzar la vista he podido ver lo que seria mi hermano gemelo, un chico rubio casi blanco con los ojos azul grisáceo y muy blanco de piel, aunque al pasarse la sorpresa de ver el chico me sobreviene el enfado.

¿Pero quién te crees que eres? ¡Como mínimo podrías ayudarme a recoger lo que has tirado!- le grito al chico realmente enfadada

Tsk! Hazlo tu solita nena si quieres, no me voy a rebajar a arrodillarme delante una don nadie- dios pero que creído!

¡Don nadie lo serás tu, so idiota! si..

Meily! Quieres dejar de chillar en medio de la calle- me dice mi madre enfadada

Mama, pero el ha tirado al suelo las cosas y ni siquiera se a ofrecido a ayudarme, ni a levantarme- le digo a mi madre.

Lo se, Meily. Pero no todos los chicos son como Sirius asique recoge las cosas y entra a la tienda.

Aun no me he presentado, soy Mery Elisabeth Black aunque mi novio, Sirius Massen, me llama Meily por cree que mi nombre es muy largo, soy rubia con mechas negras en el pelo(lo llevo mas o menos al final de la espalda) tengo los ojos azules metalizados y mido 1'60cm, mi madre Martha Elisabeth Black tiene los ojos verdes y el pelo negro casi tan largo como el mio, de mi padre no se nada y no me interesa saber quien es le retrasado que nos dejo a mi madre y a mi solas. Mis abuelos maternos son Sirius Black y Elisabeth Dumbledore, hija de Albus Dumbledore.

Después de la desagradable escena vivida anteriormente delante la tienda, hemos entrado a comprar el uniforme echo a medida, hemos decidido que lo mejor para quitar el dolor de cabeza son las compras a lo muggle, pues necesito ropa normal para cuando vayamos a Hogsmeade . Al haberse pasado el enfado y un par de bolsas de ropa volvemos a casa en coche a preparar el baúl y ya después me despediré de los vecinos. Al llegar la hora e la despedida siempre se me hace muy difícil dejar sola a mamá en la casa tan grande que tenemos y muchas veces me tiene que amenazar con cortarme el pelo a rape si no me voy. Pff mejor es descansar para poder despertarme pronto y llegar a tiempo a coger el tren que me llevarà a mi nueva escuela.


	2. el orgullo por delante

Todos los personajes son propiedad de la autora, bueno menos los que son inventados por mi, quiero decir que mi historia surgió en base a un sueño que acabo convirtiéndose en esta historia junto con mi mejor amiga.

**Capítulo dos: igual que la primera vez**

En el andén 9 y ¾ el ambiente era relajado y por todos lados se veían familias despidiéndose entre ellos, mi madre y yo somos más prácticas y decidimos separarnos pronto. Ya instalada en un compartimento del tren decidí sacar mi SG negra y tocar un poco para distraerme en el tren mientras se ponía en marcha y nos dirigíamos a Hogwarts de una vez. Al cabo de un rato de estar concentrándome únicamente en la música "llevo puestos los auriculares" noto que alguien toca mi hombro para llamar mi atención. al alzar los ojos me encuentro con un grupo de tres chicos y dos chicas.

¿podemos sentarnos contigo? es que los otros vagones están enteros- me lo preguntó una chica pelirroja

pues claro, mientras no me molestéis ni me incordiéis, cosa difícil, no pasa nada- respondo intentando no sonar tan indiferente e iniciando una media sonrisa que sabía suavizaría mi rostro de hielo, algo que me enseñó Sirius, dios como añoro a mi Sirius, se me va a hacer insoportable este curso- uh, ¿me decías algo?- se lo pregunté al moreno mayor.

Si, te preguntaba si eras nueva en el colegio, es que no te hemos visto nunca. Eso lo ha dicho un poco ¿cortado?

Si, acabo de pedir un traslado desde Durmstrang, pensé que sería interesante conocer el lugar donde estudió toda mi familia.- Una repentina interrupción en la pequeña habitación en la que estábamos provocó que nos giráramos todos y pude ver a tres chicos de mi edad mirándonos como si fueran entes superiores que nos hacían un favor

vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, los perdedores de Potter, Potter junior y Weasley junto a sus hermanas y a... una don nadie sin respeto- el mismo chico que me encontré en el callejón Diagón.

Pero que casualidad, si es el idiota que no sabe reconocer a alguien importante cuando lo tiene delante, permíteme aclararte que estas ante una Black, señor eh¿? ¿Quién eres?- Digo de forma fría y superior.

permíteme presentarme, srta. Black, soy Marcus Zabini y este idiota de aquí al lado es Scorpius Malfoy, mi otro amigo que se ha ido se llama Jean Paul Nott pero bueno, disculpe a mi amigo, solo es un poco impulsivo, nada mas- me dijo un chico rubio con el pelo rizado y los ojos verdes.

Hmp, no pasa nada, estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de idiotas- esto ya lo digo con mi sonrisa arrogante de superioridad.

Anda con la preciosidad, sabe contestar bien, aunque seguimos sin saber tu nombre- me dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa clavada a la mía, joder como nos parecemos, le odio. Vaya parece que si tiene ojos , como mínimo no está tan mal.

Mery Elisabeth Black Dumbledore, aunque me podéis llamar Meily- digo eso cambiando mi cara arrogante a una sonrisa deslumbradora provocó la caída de todas sus defensas y esa caída fue seguida de la mía.

Eres sorprendente Meily, no todas me tratan así y salen con una cita conmigo- me dijo Malfoy.

Y no todos los chicos salen inmunes de un encontronazo después de insultarme, Malfoy, soy mucho más orgullosa de lo que te crees y solo quiero que sepas que el hielo puede quemar

Al acabar la discusión me volví a poner mis auriculares y me concentré en las melodías que salían de mis dedos tarareando algún trozo de canción y recordando los años pasados al lado de Sirius Massen y Emmet Earnshaw y los regaños del profesor Krum, pff eso era muy gracioso. De repente el curso de mis pensamientos cambió y pasó a ser más melancólico y sin querer empecé a cantar la última canción que me dedicó Sirius (Broken- de Seether y Amy Lee) y al cabo de un rato noté un peso en mi hombro, la pequeña de las dos chicas, una morena con los ojos verdes, se durmió mientras que la otra me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos entendiendo el porqué de mi canción el chico moreno con el que había hablado izo el gesto de querer despertar a la chica dormida para que no me molestase pero niego con la cabeza y sigo cantando para la pequeña dormida y la otra chica que me mira maravillada. Al cabo de un rato decido hacer un poco de magia y hago que los auriculares se desdoble en 5 y doy un par a cada uno dejando asi que a parte de mi vo escuchen lo que toco.


	3. hogwarts, primer dia

Espero unos reviews para si hago algo mal. Los personajes están cogidos de J..

Saya-chan, tendrás que esperar para saber lo que te comete (juajajaja, soy maaala) xDD lofu

**Hogwarts, primer día**

Odio ser el centro de atención y eso es lo que sucede cuando entras en el gran comedor mas tarde que los demás por eso alguien como yo lo único que hace es pasar de todo a su alrededor y me fui a sentar en la mesa de Slytherin sin darme cuenta de que acabé sentada frente a Malfoy y Zabini

- Genial lo que me faltaba.- Dije susurrando para mis adentros.

La chica sentada a mi lado dejo escapar una leve risa para que no se diesen cuenta de que se estaba riendo de ellos gracias a mi gran comentario. Me giro hacia ella para verla mejor y le hice un guiño junto con una media sonrisa

- Soy Meily Black, encantada de conocerte- la chica me sonrió dulcemente

- Encantada, Meily, yo soy Catherine Linton, llámame Cathy ¿Eres nueva?

- Acabo de pedir el traslado desde Durmstrang, así que si soy nueva.

- Entonces vienes desde Durmstrang, ¿y como es?- se metió en nuestra, Zabini.

- Zabini, no sabías que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas- le dije molesta a Zabini.

- Pues claro que si, solo que tengo mucha curiosidad por saber como es- lo dice con un sonrisa "deslumbradora" a imitación de la mía.

- Tsk, es un castillo antiguo en medio de los Carpatos rumanos, tenemos una educación muy estricta y por ende somos todos muy duros con nosotros mismos, los profesores son muy estrictos. El toque de queda es a las 10 de la noche, al igual que vosotros contamos con un par de fantasmas y en lo demás supongo que es como Hogwarts- Me callo de repente al ver que la directora va a empezar a hablar y todos los demás se limitan a prestarle atención.

- Bienvenidos, un nuevo año comienza en Hogwarts y para así demostrarlo empezaremos comentando la incorporación de una nueva alumna en el sexto curso, Mery Elisabeth Black Dumbledore, que ha ingresado en la casa de Slytherin.- me levante para que me reconociesen- y seguiremos ahora mismo con la elección de los de primer curso.

Después de aplaudir "no con muchas ganas, todo se tiene que decir" cada nuevo alumno que entraba en la casa de Slytherin la directora siguió su discurso el cual ignoré en su totalidad y cuando finalizó puedo ver como delante de mi aparece comida que llena las bandejas que segundos antes habían estado vacías. La cena transcurrió tranquila y sin ningún sobresalto ni pregunta impertinente por parte de nadie hasta que llega la hora de ir hacia las habitaciones. Subimos hacia las mazmorras sin caer en la cuenta de que ninguna de las dos sabemos la contraseña y nos tenemos que esperar a que alguien llegase. Para mi mala suerte los primeros en llegar son Malfoy y su amigo, Zabini.

- Vaya, pero mira quienes están fuera Marcus- dice Malfoy arrogantemente

- Por favor, Marcus, podrías decirnos la contraseña- le pidió amablemente mi nueva amiga, Merlín, gracias por haberme bendecido con una amiga así, nunca hubiese podido hacer eso en toda mi vida.

- ¿Y que ganaríamos nosotros con eso a cambio, Catherine?- Nos contesta tranquilamente Zabini

- Pues una cita con nostras en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade- Dice ella con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia

- No, no Cathy yo no puedo, he quedado con Sirius para vernos allí, no puedo dejarlo plantado- le digo a la desesperada y tropezando con las palabras, demostrando un mínimo de sentimientos.

- ¿Y una cita triple? Que tu novio lleve a alguien y en Hogsmeade os intercambiáis las parejas- dice ella emocionada

- Buena idea Cathy!- le contesto con una sonrisa de alivio que provoca su sonrojo y luego me giro hacia Malfoy ya con la mascara puesta- Tengo tu pareja perfecta, Malfoy, si nos ayudáis a entrar le digo a Sirius que la avise y luego te aviso ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, si venga vamos, Salazar, ehm una cosa, como prefecto se me hace obligatorio avisaros que los alumnos de sexto se dividen en habitaciones de cuatros mixtas- dice con una sonrisa arrogante en su bien cuidado rostro.

- pues si eso significa que tenemos que compartir habitación con vosotros vais a tener que acostumbraros a dormir en el suelo de fuera porque no vas a entrar- comento con un tono de voz sin emoción y como si hablase del tiempo que haría mientras la cara de Malfoy se empieza a enfadar "dios que predecible" y la cara de Zabini muda su cara divertida a una de preocupación.

- Las habitaciones están repartidas como si fueran dúplex, un minipiso, dos habitaciones a cada lado de una sala de estar pequeña y confortable, las habitaciones constan de dos camas y dos baños, seria como si estuviésemos en habitaciones distintas- dice estando seguro de su argumentación, y puedo decir que es bueno y que será divertido poder meterme con ellos.

- Tsk, de acuerdo, y que otra opción tenemos aparte de aceptar, mientras no entréis en nuestra habitación está bien, solo tengo una norma más- hago una pausa para añadir más dramatismo- yo no me meto con vosotros, y vosotros no os metéis conmigo- la voz fría me ha salido inconscientemente y acto seguido deshago el hechizo realizado sobre mis cosas, colgadas de los dijes de mi collar, para devolverlas a su verdadero aspecto, mi SG en su estuche "diseñado por mi misma", el amplificador, el baúl y la gábia de Lestat, mi adorable animorfo que siempre me acompaña a todas partes.

- ¿Pero de donde ha salido todo esto?- me pregunta Zabini con cara de flipado.

- Vamos Cathy, mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano.

- De acuerdo, pero antes despídete, buenas noches muchachos, que durmáis bien.

- buenas noches preciosas.

- buenas noches- decimos a la vez Malfoy y yo.


	4. Podemos llevarnos bien, tregua

La mitad de los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y si la historia parece plagiada culpad a la pobre de mi imaginación.

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero tuve un grave bajón de imaginación y no pude continuar la historia por desmotivación.

**4. Podemos llevarnos bien, tregua.**

Me he levantado temprano, la verdad es que no aguanto mucho tiempo dentro de la cama, las pocas horas que duermo me sirven. Luego de haberme duchado y tapado mejor a Cathy me dirijo al salón que compartimos con esos dos y me tumbo en el suelo a empezar mi ejercicio matutino. Un par de series mas tarde se me ha unido el chico Malfoy, por lo visto tenemos la misma manía así que con un encogimiento nos pusimos los dos en el suelo y seguimos haciendo ejercicio. Cuando salieron Cathy y Marcus se quedaron mirándonos sin creerse que estábamos en una misma habitación sin matarnos, les miramos y comprendimos que era hora de partir al gran Comedor.

A medio camino vi las miradas que me dirigía Cathy, llevaba el pelo aún mojado y el flequillo me caía delante de los ojos dándome el mismo aire que a Scorpius, parecíamos salidos del mismo sitio con nuestras auras igual de frías y las miradas aceradas.

Cathy, deja de mirarme así, no he tocado a Malfoy- la miré de reojo suavizando un poco mi expresión y oí como él le decía lo mismo.

Me reí con ironía de las expresiones de incredulidad de los dos, eran las mismas y cuando íbamos a entrar me encontré con la troupe Potter-Weasley, le sonreí a la pequeña y le acaricié la cabeza con suavidad, me entraba un grave espíritu protector con la pequeña y señalando con la cabeza a sus hermanos discutiendo en frente de nosotros por algo de quidditch, entendí ganaremos nosotros o algo parecido y alcé una ceja mirando a la pequeña Lily. Ella me sonrió de forma adorable y Catherine procedió a explicarme lo que pasaba.

Hemos perdido al buscador de Slytherin, el año pasado acabó en Hogwarts y no tenemos nadie para ocupar el puesto que sea mínimamente bueno en ese lugar- suspiró desencantada y supe que estaba segura de que no ganarían la copa de quidditch de ese año pero no contaban de donde venía yo así que sonriendo me dirigí hacia el más pequeño que pertenecía a mi casa.

Oh, ¿y puedo entrar yo como buscadora? El entrenador Krum decía que si no fuese hija de quien era me dejaba entrar en el equipo y habría mejorado sustancialmente conmifo pero Sirius ocupaba ese sitio y no se lo quise quitar- la cogí de la mano y nos dirigí a las dos hacia nuestra mesa despidiéndome con una sonrisa brillante de la pequeña Potter.

Me senté en el mismo sitio que había ocupado el día anterior y alcé la cabeza para coger algo de comer, mi mano rozó la de Malfoy cuando ambos íbamos a coger el chocolate caliente y después de una batalla de miradas los dos pasamos a coger una tostada que estaba a nuestro lado y cogí un poco de mermelada para untarla y dar un mordisco todo con innegable soltura demostrando mi educación. Luego volví a por el chocolate y me lo tomé con rapidez. Marcus quiso entablar conversación y empezó con el tema que estaba esperando retomase, Sirius.

y, ¿ese novio tuyo que edad tiene? ¿no te preocupa empezar a querer a otro estando lejos de él?- le miré sorprendida de que un Slytherin fuera tan demostrativo con las palabras pero denotaba curiosidad en cada una de sus acciones.

A ver, primero,Sirius tiene 19 años es mayor que yo si segundo, a Sirius no le olvidaré porque llevamos ya dos años sin ir juntos al colegio y problemas de olvidarlo son imposibles, su presencia es demasiado fuerte y tenemos una especie de contrato por el que no podemos separarnos- lo último era una modificación de la verdad, teníamos un pacto de sangre y para aclarar el hecho de que tenía una gran presencia sobre mi su águila, Sid, me trajo un paquete con una rosa negra y un rollo de carta que me hizo gracia por su extensión, no habían pasado ni cuatro días desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Levanté la cabeza de las cosas que me había traído y le até mi propia carta a Sid, me subí encima del banco y con el brazo extendido le mandé de vuelta el águila a Sirius, sonreí dulcemente mientras tomaba la rosa la olía y me la colgaba en la túnica luego cogí la carta y me la escondí en la maleta y abrí el paquete en última instancia, era un precioso relicario con una foto nuestra de ese verano y un mechón de su pelo, sonreí colgando el relicario de su cuello ante la mirada expectante de los demás. Seguidamente me levanté y empecé a andar hacia mi primera clase, Scorpius me siguió a paso vigoroso y callado.

Porque tratas a Potter tan bien? Es decir, es Gryffindor y ni a los demás nos tratas bien, sólo a las chicas y a James Potter les tratas bien- suspiro y dio un golpe a la pared.

Yo me sobresalté un poco por verle demostrar sus sentimientos, bueno no estaba segura si la frustración era tal cosa pero yo también lo sentía y lo exteriorizaba. Para no gastar saliva, tal y como él lo había hecho le pase el relicario abierto y pude ver su cara al ver la foto de los dos, Sirius me levantaba dándome una vuelta y luego ambos sonreíamos a la cámara, no era normal que sonriese mucho pero se me reconocía.

Este es mi novio, Sirius Massen, 19 años, ex-Durmstrang y dragonalista en Rumanía, viene a visitarme cada pocos meses y lo que va a hacer es llevar a su hermanita a nuestra cita- suspire cansada y le arranqué el relicario de las manos literalmente, la expresión neutra había vuelto a su rostro y asintió con comprensión- así que si te has fijado bien, Potter es clavadito a mi Sirius, eso es lo que me inclina a tratarle mejor pero tranquilo, no me importas tanto como para explicarte mi vida entera- le sonreí irónica ante mis palabras porque habían sonado muy dulces en mis labios.

No había terminado mi frase cuando unos brazos pertenecientes a un castaño con el pelo revuelto me habían apresado contra la pared y yo me quedé mirándole sin saber bien que hacer, me había puesto una rosa roja en el pelo y me habló.

Vas a venir conmigo a Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana libre y te voy a enseñar lo que es vivir, nos vemos- me dio una sonrisa torcida y sensual y se marchó por el pasillo a paso vivo para llegar a su clase y yo miré como se perdía por el pasillo.

¿Que ha sido eso?- Me giré hacia Malfoy y le miré sin saber que había pasado, el sollo suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

Has aceptado una cita con Potter, Black, por encima de mi ofrecimiento- me sonrío siendo él el irónico y le di un golpe juguetón en el brazo, extraño pero me sentía cómoda con él.

Que creéis que pasará en Hogsmeade chicas?

a) James y Sirius se pelearán por Meily

b) Meily conseguirá aclarar el asunto antes de la excursión

c) Meily se irá con Scorpius, Catherine y Marcus por el pueblo pasando de ambos chicos.

Este chap es un regalo para Lucy Valerious, Troian Hastings y Martha Dumbledore


End file.
